Sweet Cooking
by Lys de Pluie
Summary: She wanted him to teach her to bake... For valentine's day. He never thought it would change him this much. Dia might be OOC. CommonerShipping, Dia / Diamond x Platinum / Platina


A sunny day...

I like sunny days. It is a perfect time for being outside with your Pokémons, eating some cookies and taking a nap in the shade of a huge tree. I was feeding mine with the poffins I had made. I don't like to be proud of anything, but I was good at cooking. At least one thing I could do that my two best friends couldn't. While I was enjoying a cookie, I heard something beeping ; my Poketch.

It was a call.

A call from Platina.

"Please, come over, I need you help !" her voice was soft, yet still firm ; I loved it. Hearing it was comparable to listening to a singing... bird. Sounds cheesy, but her voice was beautiful.  
"Okay, I'm coming. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." I responded, and there the call ended. While I asked my Pokémons to return in their balls, I prepared myself very quickly, still staying casual. My blue pants and black t-shirt were more than fine ; she was used to see me like this, and if I changed anything, she would be worried. Or think I had a Poffin overdose.

Well. It was more probable to be the second option.

I arrived at her _huge_ house about nineteen minutes and seventeen seconds later.

And I thought it would take longer...

She came through the door, a smile across her pretty face, and came down the stairs. She clapped her hands together when she came in front of me, still smiling and took me by the hand to lead me inside her manor. She pushed me into a room, followed me and closed the door behind us.

There is a thing I want to precise to everybody...

There is _nothing_ wrong with the fact of being alone with your best friend when she is a girl and you a boy, in a locked room, when you are fifteen and like her very much. Nothing. Especially not when this room is a kitchen and your best friend the descendant of one of the richest families in Sinnoh.

I had no problem with that. I mean, the memories I had with Platina were the best memories of my life. She didn't smile very often when I and my best friend Pearl met her, but now, every single smile of hers was sincere and beautiful, just like her.

She didn't tell me why she asked me to come here yet.

"Ah, you're right ! Do you know what day we are today ?..."

"Err... February 13th ?"  
"Correct ! Which means I would need the help of someone as good in cooking and baking as you !"  
Wait... what ?

"I... really tried to get this done by myself... But I guess I started a little late for my chocolate..." she was looking down to the floor, blushing.

Oh, now I get it.

It was for Pearl.

I was a little sad about that, but as long as she was happy... And Pearl was a good guy. But I wonder why he never told me that they were dating ?...

My thoughts were interrupted by my friend again.

"Do you think you could explain me how to do ?..." Her skin was now colored with the shade of red that could get a tomato jealous.

"...Sure !"

I didn't mind the chocolate not being for me.

This was an opportunity to spend this day with Platina.

There was nothing to regret.

"No, wait ! You can't let the chocolate melt in a pan !"

Okay, she wasn't bad at cooking, it actually even was good, but backing was definitely NOT her thing. I almost got burned twice, and her, five times. We were attacked by little chocolate drops uncountable times and almost buried alive by flour.

I now understood why she didn't get this done by herself.

And also why houses are the place where the most accidents happen...

"Now, you can put them in the oven and take them out in fifteen to twenty minutes. When this is done, take the chocolate and spread it out on the whole heart-shaped cake. At the end, you probably also should... add the name."

I tried not to say this with too much difficulties, but it was hard. This was for Pearl. And though I was happy for him, I would have done everything possible for being the one who gets these chocolates.

"You're right." She said. "I should add the name once they are done..."

Though I was pretty sure to know the answer, I still wanted to hear it coming from her... I hesitated a little, and then, almost whispered her name :  
"Platina..."

She was surprised, and probably wondering "since when do you speak so quietly in a locked kitchen when we were talking loud and laughing all the time ?".

"Who are... these chocolate for ?" Uncertain of her reaction, I still was sure of the answer.

She turned away, looking down and blushing once again.

"They are... for someone..." she looked up at me, a guilty smile on her face piercing my heart, and still blushing. "...I really like..."

Wow. This was the revelation of the century : actually, Platina didn't give chocolate to the persons she hated ?

"Well..." I stood up. Heck, why was I feeling so bad right now ? "I guess you don't need me anymore around here."

"Dia ? Where are you going ?"

"Somewhere. Out of here, the kitchen is suffocating. Ah ! And don't forget to write Pearl's name on the cakes."

Pronouncing these hateful words, I went out of the kitchen, and out of her house.

Why had I been so unpleasant to her... ?

Was I... Jealous ?

But it wasn't possible to return right now and just apologize.

I should... just wait for tomorrow...

I couldn't sleep very well this night.

Actually, I didn't sleep at all.

I was thinking about my reactions ; about her cluelessness ; about Pearl, my best friend. I would have to talk to him the day after.

When I woke (or stood) up, I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and went through my hair with my brush once (some people call it "brushing once hair" but what **I** did was definitely too fast to be called this). Then, I dressed up, with the same kind of clothes than the day before : blue pants, a pair of trainers, a dark blue t-shirt and my bag.

Then, I went out of my house and went to Pearl's.

I was surprised Platina wasn't there yet.

"Where is she ?" I asked.  
"Where is who ?" he responded.

"Well... Platina."  
"I don't know, we weren't supposed to meet today.

Wait... what ?

"But... And what about the chocolate ?!"

"Still thinking about food, Dia ?"

I guess we were not talking about the same thing.

Pearl took a look at his Poketch, and started to run around after he had seen what time it was.

"I'M ALREADY A MINUTE TOO LATE !" he screamed over and over. Late and Pearl ? Was it even possible to build a phrase with his name and this word ?  
"Late for what ?"

"I wanted to leave at eleven thirty and it is already eleven thirty o... two... I'M LATE !!! Come out, I have to lock my house before leaving !"

I watch TV shows. So I know how producers arrange miracles or destiny, but it was kinda funny to experiment this in real life.

The moment we opened the door, Platina had just put up her hand to knock.

In her other hand, a little present in wrapping paper.

Herself was dressed in a white skirt and a light blue top, with blue boots and gold jewelry. And her face was getting red. _Again_.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'll leave the two of you alone." I just walked three steps away from Pearl's house when I heard her ask timidly :

"Are you still mad about yesterday ? I'm sorry, I didn't know you would take it this way... Actually, I hoped you wouldn't figure it out..."

I was silent. What could I have said ? She continued, her voice sounded a little confused, like a little girl who was about to explain why her dress was dirtied with mud.

"I didn't know you didn't want me to ask you to help me for your chocolate... I just didn't want to give you anything burned or uneatable ! And I didn't want to ask the cooks, because they wouldn't have let me do it alone ! I... I am sorry, Dia. I am so so... rry..."

Did I just hear "I am sorry" ? Was she preventing tears from falling ?

…

Did she just say... _my_ chocolates ?

"_My_ chocolates ?"

She hand me over the little present. I unwrapped it, and saw the cake I helped her to bake yesterday. I was stunned while staring at the chocolate. Then, I looked up at Platina, who was red again (if there were some kind of national contest, she might be able to win !), and took her in my arms. I guess she was surprised, and I also guess she knew **I** was surprised when she suddenly kissed me. But this was the kind of good surprise. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. While she was playing with my messy hair, I was touching hers. It was as soft as her voice.

I would explain her the "Don't forget to write Pearl's name on it" part... Later....

"Hey, guys ! I am six minutes late now, would you mind moving... ?"

The present...

It had the shape of a hear.

And...

...on it was written "Diamond".


End file.
